gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life Of Curycoo
Chapter 1: Hailfire "That wouldn’t happen to be a cutlass, would it mate?" Questions. Always questions. That’s all I ever get from this scoundrel I try to call my friend. Always crazy obvious questions. "Are ye' dead?" "Did ye' just kill a Navy Ferret?" I should explain my life. I was born on a small island near Singapore. Me father was a merchant, he taught me how to sail. Quite good at sailing I am, by the way. When I was 6 he went on a sea journey to Tortuga. His crew told him there be a great pirate trade. Fer' us merchants, we can’t refuse great trade, even be it from pirates. He was getting ready to sail, the masts of the mighty Conqueror tested fer strength, the crew yelling, Avast! quite a scene it was. My father was crying, whimpering about possibly never seeing me again. Finally, my mother got him on the ship, she came down to care for me, and as she reached the bottom of the plank, a volley of muskets whizzed over my head. I heard screaming, and saw my mother was dead. My father yelled in rage. With a grunt, he mounted a rope and swung down. He grabbed me, and drew his pistol. "Avast me crew! There be Navy on our turf!!!" My father is not a pirate, but the navy believes that only two things can have black sails. Pirates, the dirty scoundrel, and the East India Trading Company. My father being a member of the SMU (Singapore Merchant Union), They thought he had no rights to black sails. Pistol shots were fired, and my father whispered gruffly in my ear. "Run honey, run like the rabbit in the forest. run to the ship, don’t stop till' ye' reach the helm. get there, and sail! Sail fast, sail strong! don’t stop fer' me. Molly Edgeblade has a war sloop. we will catch up to ye'. Eventually. Only two ships on the Caribbean are faster than the conqueror. The Black Pearl, and the Intrepid. e will meet you in Cuba. When ye are there, find a tavern. Order a whiskey and a rum, then sing "a pirates life for me" the bartender will take you to safety." "Yes father." "Oh, and cury, one more thing." "Yes father?" "I AM a pirate, this IS a pirate ship, and I want ye to swear yer life that you will stop at nothing to kill A man named Cutler Beckett." "...Yes Father." The ship looked larger than ever. It loomed over me, as well as the other ships in the harbor. After a pause i climbed into the ship. In my father’s office I found a pistol, but that was it. Chapter 2: Johan "oh my......" tears began falling down my face, but my thoughts were quite rudely interupted by cannos hitting the ship. "CREW TO YOUR STATIONS!!!!" i yelled automatically. oh wait. i had no crew. i bounced my little skip hop over to the wheel, and began to sail. I sailed for as long as time could possibly be, and when i stopped in port, well, rather, crashed into it, the ship was heavily damaged, and obviously not going to be sailed again. i stood from my silent seat, and began to walk towards tha plank. i got there, hesitated, and ran back for the pistol. Cant leave without this, now CAN we.... im in the land of pirates. I had reached port in tortuga, and i could hear the sound of a br fight in the distance. As i walked off the ship, a man plodded up to me, obviously not quite sober, and got me in a neck lock. "Come with me honey, to the tavern! we will have a time you will NEVER forget." that, of course, wa why i had the pistol. he was hopping around on on leg, the otherwith ahole in it, fairly quickly. I wandered towards the sound of the bar fight, then stopped. was it the bar or the blacksmith father had wanted her to go to? He had heard him talk about a friend of his named Johan who had recently moved to tortuga, so i decided to seek him out. i asked around like a beggar, but i got the same answer: "Little girl, i dont know why you would want to talk to johan, he is the bartender, and unless you have some martal plane, theres nothing you could get from him." That, of course, was all i needed. I was off to the bar, at full trot. it was a fairly safe journey, of course, i used 3 or 4 bullets. No big deal. i still had..... oh man. oh man oh MAN!!! I had left the ammunition pouch on the ship. i had 6 bullets left. I turned aound to head back, but a large, bulky body stood in my way."Ye wouldnt happen to be lookin' for me, would ya??? heard some rumors of a little girl lookin' for a certain johan, thought i might give it a look. i was right wasnt i? its the little itty bitty girl roberto told me to be protectin' if somethin' ever happened to him. Come, little one, to me dwelling, we can talk there." Chapter 2:Johan I wasn sure wheather to trust this odd man, it didnt seem at ALL like the man my dad had spoken of. But, having no other option, i decided to follow him. We walked across what seemed like the whole island, until we reached a little house, more of a shack really. Johan put the key in the door, but it just fell in. "Eh, never really liked tha door anyways." We stepped over the door, andinto the house. he offered me a seat, which i tapped twice, and a horde of little bugs swarmed out, followed by the collapse of the chair. "It would seem that chair doesnt work, would you like to sit on the sofa?" he siad it with a mischevious grin, a mischevious toothless grin. "No thanks, er, sir, i think ill stand." "Fine, suit yourself." he plopped down on the sofa, and for a second i thought that the eitc had dropped a smoke bomb in the house. But, of course, it was just the sofa." "So," he said, "what be yer reasoning for bein' here?" "well, my father is probably dead, as he was caught by the navy, my mother was killed by them first, i have no crew, my ship is destroyed and being looted as we speak, all i have is this flintlock pistol, and i am only 10." "well,thar be several problems. yer father and yer mother, well, i cant do anythin fer that, a crew, i might be able to gather some scoundrels, of course they'le need money, yer ship, well.... i suppose you could...." "what?" "best ye see fer yerself. this be a'answering yer next problem bout' the weapons." He led me back to the back of his shed, where, i noticed there was an odd portion of wall. He pulled aside that section, and we crawled into a large room. "eh, not the safest o' places for yer fathers stash, but, it worked, didnt it?" We were in a large room, presumably in the big hill behind johan's house. Gold, treasures, and weapons surrounded them, as well as a few dead bodies. "who's bodies are those?" i asked carefully yet curiously. "Various people," he said, "mostly robbers and high ranking navy officials. See that one there? thats the mayor of the west side of tokyo. Not exactly navy, but, against the pirates nonetheless." "Um... ok. " i paused. "Am I a pirate now?" "Well..... Fer yer own safety, im not gonna answer that." "What? my safety" "Duck." He pulled out a pistol as i shrieked and dove into a pile of gold, but there was no need. He had made 2 swift shots, and the assasins, whom i didnt know were there, were dead. "To answer yer question: is you werent one before, you are now." ﻿ Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Chapters Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations